Currently, in operators' systems, the validity of all planning and adjustments performed on network systems, for example, coverage and capacity (Coverage and Capacity, C&C) optimization, mobility optimization, common channel parameter optimization, check on quality of service (Quality of Service, Qos), and the like, needs to be tested through driver-test to ensure that the optimizations are qualified. However, higher manual expenses are required to perform network detection through the driver-test. To reduce manual expenses, the prior art proposes a minimization of drive tests (Minimization of Drive Tests, MDT) project in the 3rd generation partnership project (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP). The 3GPP MDT project modifies a signaling process or an operations, administration and maintenance (Operations, Administration and Maintenance, OAM) process, so that operators can collect desired wireless data according to requirements by using a terminal camping on the network. In this way, manual collection is replaced, the network planning and optimization efficiency is increased, and network verification and information feedback demands are met at a minimum cost.
The 3GPP MDT is categorized into two types: management-based MDT and signaling-based MDT. In the management-based MDT, an integration reference point agent (Integration Reference Point Agent, IRPAgent) manages all network elements involved in a MDT task, and a MDT command is executed only on target network elements delivered by the IRPAgent, and these network elements no longer forward/transmit the MDT command. In the signaling-based MDT, a core network home subscriber server (Home Subscriber Server, HSS) receives a MDT task command from the IRPAgent; after performing related processing on the received task command, the HSS forwards/transmits the MDT command to network elements involved in the signaling. The IRPAgent does not manage all the involved network elements directly. In the above two types of MDT, the IRPAgent specifies MDT configuration parameters for related network elements, and sends a request for activating a MDT task. In this process, for the management-based MDT, corresponding network elements, for example, an evolved Node B (evolved Node B, eNB) and a radio network controller (Radio Network Controller, RNC), select a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) for the MDT task according to given MDT selection conditions and UE capability, and then send a test command to the UE. For the signaling-based MDT, after receiving a MDT command from the IRPAgent, the HSS and a mobility management entity (Mobility Management Entity, MME) select a UE for the MDT task according to given conditions, for example, individual mobility station identity (Individual Mobility Station Identity, IMSI), and then sends a test command to the UE. The UE selected by using any one of the above methods reports measured values of the network to each related network element on a timing basis or on an event-triggered basis; each related network element forwards the received measured values to a trace collection device (Trace Collection device, TCE). Then, the measurement and report processes end. The TCE is specified by an integration reference point manager (Integration Reference Point Manager, IRPManager).
After analyzing the prior art, the prior art has at least following drawbacks: In the current MDT technology, the network actively selects a UE for measurement, and forcibly requests the UE to report measured data, terminal identifier, and even accurate position without permission of the user; however, the reported data involves users' privacy, and reporting data by the terminal increases burden on the terminal and therefore the terminal user may not desire to participate in the measurement. Therefore, the method for forcing the UE to execute operations may discontent the terminal user.